


Do I have Permission to Love?

by AAAluv3



Series: Aria [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAluv3/pseuds/AAAluv3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria is a young girl, who left home at thirteen to pursue her dream of adventuring. Finding out she is Dovakiin|Dragonborn was a big surprise,  and becoming the leader of so many organizations was an even bigger surprise. But nothing could have prepared her for the dark brotherhood, or a certain mad man. This is her tale from thirteen and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to go

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't really written a story in 5 years, so i am very rusty. However i hope that the more i write the more i fall back into place.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM! i just own my ideas and original characters.

      Throwing her arms up in the air, Aria gave a frustrated groan. “When will I ever be allowed out? Father, I want an adventure, I want to go to **Skyrim** , I want to see Mother’s homeland!”

      Her father was as calm as ever. This topic has come up many times before, and he had learned how to deal with his young daughter. These conversations were almost weekly ever since Aria had turned thirteen. She had begged and begged to go to skyrim. However her father would not bow to her wishes.

      "And what? Have you die? Just like _Dag--_ ” he had refused to ever say his deceased wife's name again, “ like your mother. Bless her soul. she died while adventuring, must I remind you little missy? And your mother was so strong and brave… Hard headed too... You are like her in many ways.” He patted Aria’s head and had given a weak laugh.

       “ I am **not** my Mother! I may be hardheaded, strong,, and proud, but I am also cautious!... like you Father.”

      “Strong? Strong?! Aria you are a child, you are not strong yet.” The words left him in a flash and he kneed down to pull his benevolent daughter into a tight hug, trying to keep her from an unknown harm.

      She stiffened at the contact, but finally relaxed and sighed, hugging her father back. “Say that to those imperial soldiers i almost killed…”

       Aria didn't look at her father, she did not wish to see the look of horror she knew would be painted on his face.

      “Almost….Killed?” he stood and said in disbelief. “How did you manage that?”

       He knew his daughter was strong, always winning fights with the boys, beating them to a pulp, but grown men? He had never expected that she was that strong.

      “I- We -” Aria gave a sigh and gave her story. “I asked to spare with the soldiers. They laughed, but they did agree to it. they looked down on me, didnt think i had power. Stupid mistake on the man’s part, i slashed his side and calf. He went down so fast. And- The others just looked at me, they were so shocked, and one right after the others came at me, threatening to _'teach me a lesson'_. but i took down all four of those Legionnaires.”

        “My little **Nimhe** , you… You could have gotten hurt! you can't be doing that.”

_‘Nimhe--ugh, i hate that nickname’_

       Aria’s mother, Dagma had given her that name, means _‘poisoned one’_. Aria was full of destruction, had a bad attitude that could not be tamed. “ _shes like a poison, that one...But poison can be overcome, you just have to get used to it.”_ her mother had said to her husband, many years ago, as she carried little Aria to bed.

      “That's it, i CANNOT, and WILL NOT let you go there. Not to Skyrim, not anywhere. I'm sorry Nimhe. What would i do if i lost you?” Her father grew tired of this conversation that they have had over and over for the past nine months.

      “If i die you still have Idonis, Endras, Sotte, Cluson, Ulfgar, and **VODUE**!!!” She screamed back at her father, but immediately regretted it. From the look on her father’s face, she knew she made a horrible mistake.  
 _'Vodus...'_

_***_  
 _She was four years old, and he was sixteen. The best big brother a girl could ask for. A kind brother and son who always brought home loot from his adventures, filling the family chest with gold and jewels._

_One day while tearing up another one of the toys given to Aria, Vodus' friend came riding up to the farm on a wagon. Squealing with joy, she had ran up to met him. In her mind, he was the second best boy out there, besides her big brother who was first of   course._

_She stopped at the side of the wagon, looking up at the boy. Something was wrong, but she didn't ask, too afraid of the answer. He looked so tired, much older than a twelve year old should look._

_"Hey there Nimhe-" he had never once said her name, but it never bother her, she liked it when he called her that. Well, the way he said it, she liked. "Where are your parents? Hmm?" He tried to smile, but was unsuccessful at that. His smile was **pained**._

_She grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze, letting him know that she knew something was wrong. " Cow, in field."_

_"Well come on then, let's go see them. I have something very important to tell them." He squeezed her hand back, trying to smile again._

_Upon seeing them in the field, the boy's voice boomed out, " **Dagma! Ennder!** " And waved his arms, and motioned to the house._

_"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, you feeling alright lad? Look a bit under the weather." Dagma brushed the boy's red hair out of his eyes._

_"Dagma... Ennder... let us sit."_

_Aria held on tighter, she knew, she knew something bad had happened. The three sat at the table, Aria standing. 'It's coming.'_

_" **Vodus**... He... My brothers and sisters... They've-" He choked out, trying to maintain his breathing. "I was out on an errand. And when I came back. Everyone... **dead**. All dead-- fire, burned bodies, decapitations, blood--I... I don't know what happened. They're all gone. **Everyone**."_

_Everyone had froze, except Aria who didn't understand what had happened, but she knew it was bad when her mother was a wail, a horrible sound she had never heard before. The room was filled with her mother's pained sobs._

_"Momma, dadda, Vodus... he come home soon? Or no?" Aria started walking towards her parents, but the boy held her back._

_His face was filled with pain, even if he wished it, he could not cry, he spent too long crying over his lost brothers and sisters._

_As the boy kept Aria busy, her parents gathered up their son's body that laid on the back of the wagon wrapped in linen._

_"Here Nimhe." Pulling out a book he handed it to her, a more genuine smile on his face. "I finished the book. Just like you asked for."_

_Aria always saw the boy reading, she assumed he could write too, so she begged him every time she saw him to write a book for her. He started writing the first time she asked, but always played it off as 'no I'm not going to write it.'_

_It had been three months since then, and every page was filled with either words, pictures, or little notes that explained to her the things she wouldn't understand._

_"Thank you! Oh thank you!" She jumped up and down with glee, until she jumped right into the boy, who immediately hugged her tight._

_"Nimhe, I will be **leaving** today. I'm leaving Bravil and I will go to Cheydinhal. I have more family there. So I'm leaving. But I **won't** forget you." His grip was tighter._

_"You come back soon? I miss you when you away." He had always gone on the adventures with Vodus, but returned to home with him to visit Aria._

_"No. No. I no come back. **Ever**. I stay in Cheydinhal. Good bye my little Nimhe."_

_He stood patted her on the head and walked away. 'Ever? Never ever? But I lonely without you.' She ran after the wagon, "Wait! **No**! No leave! **Please**!"_

_But the boy rode on, as if he could not hear little Aria's cries. It pained him to leave her behind, but his family in Cheydinhal would not want her there. He promised him self he wouldn't forget her, his little Nimhe, the little sister he never had._

_First she lost Vodus, then the boy, and then her mother. She died while exploring a cave two weeks later. Three people who were going on an adventure **forever** , leaving her behind._  
***


	2. sorry

Hey everyone who is waiting on updates. I have written up to chapter 10, but haven't published it yet on here. 

I've been going through depression, and I had a stroke last month. So :p 

I have been on tumblr on a Skyrim RP blog. (( Aria-of-bruma.tumblr.com)) where her personality has grown greatly. 

And I am changing Aria's original story. She won't be dragonborn nor listener like how I wanted her to be. 

Because of how she has been developed on tumblr. 

But after I rewrite some of the chapters, I'll be good to go and upload a bunch of chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks, i will gladly give little side stories of some characters (OCs)  
> And please, if you have any recommendations on how i can improve my writing, i will happily receive. <3


End file.
